Luật bài:Black Horn of Heaven
Luật OCG *Lá bài không thể kích hoạt nếu Triệu hồi Đặc biệt xảy ra do hiệu ứng của lá bài khác.Konami OCG Card Database: Black Horn of Heaven *Thunder King Rai-Oh vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt tương tự như Solemn Judgment, Horn of Heaven hay Black Horn of Heaven. Bạn chỉ có thể sử dụng chúng khi sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt không tạo Chain. Bạn không thể vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt tạo Chain.Konami FAQ: What kind of Special Summons can be negated with the effect of "Thunder King Rai-Oh"? *Nếu "Endymion, the Master Magician" được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ trên tay hay dưới Mộ bài bằng cách loạt 6 Spell Counter từ "Magical Citadel of Endymion", lúc đó "Thunder King Rai-Oh"/"Black Horn of Heaven"/... có thể vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt và hủy "Endymion, the Master Magician".Konami FAQ: Can the Special Summon of "Endymion, the Master Magician" be negated by "Thunder King Rai-Oh" or "Solemn Judgment"? *Hiệu ứng của "Thunder King Rai-Oh","Black Horn of Heaven","Solemn Judgment" tương tự nhau là đều không thể vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bởi các hiệu ứng bài khác.Konami FAQ: Please explain what Special Summons can and cannot be negated by the effects of "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Solemn Judgment", and so on. **Ví dụ: "Black Horn of Heaven" không thể vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt của "Monster Reborn" hay "Polymerization". Tuy nhiên,"Solemn Judgment" có thể vô hiệu hóa sự hoạt động của Bài Phép/Bài Bẫy, vì thế vẫn vô hiệu hóa được "Monster Reborn", "Polymerization". **Vi dụ: Khi Thiệt hại Chiến đấu vừa gây ra, hiệu ứng của "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" sẽ Triệu hồi Đặc biệt chính nó, nên bạn không thể dùng "Black Horn of Heaven","Thunder King Rai-Oh" đễ vô hiệu hóa. **Ví dụ: Quái thú ở trên tay hay mộ bị trục xuất để kích hoạt hiệu ứng Triệu hồi Đặc biệt "Dark Simorgh" từ trên tay hay Mộ bài. Do đó bạn không thể vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt này bằng "Thunder King Rai-Oh". *Hiệu ứng của "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Black Horn of Heaven" hay "Solemn Judgment" chỉ có thể kích hoạt khi sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt đó không tạo Chain, như là Triệu hồi Đặc biệt chính nó mà không phải qua hiệu ứng bài **Ví dụ: "Thunder King Rai-Oh" có thể vô hiệu hóa sự Triệu hồi Đặc biệt của "Cyber Dragon","Dark Armed Dragon" hay "Endymion, the Master Magician". **Ví dụ: "Thunder King Rai-Oh" có thể vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi Đồng bộ, Triệu hồi Xyz hay Contact Fusion. *Hiệu ứng của "Thunder King Rai-Oh","Black Horn of Heaven" chỉ được kích hoạt nếu có đúng 1 quái thú được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt,do đó, nếu có 2 hay nhiều quái thú được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt cùng 1 lúc thì hiệu ứng trên không kích hoạt. Tuy nhiên, nếu có đúng 1 quái thú được Triệu hồi Dao động thì "Black Horn of Heaven","Thunder King Rai-Oh" có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng. Luật chính thức trước đây Ghi chú Tham khảo